Star Wars: The Mando and the Sith
by Dark Ventruss
Summary: The final story in my The Mando series. We follow Ky'ram and the two Sith he added to the Resistance forces as they attempt to destroy the First Order and eliminate their Supreme Leader. Reading the first two stories is recomended.
1. Prolouge: Regather the Troops

The base carried an eerie quiet along its corridors. While news had spread of the Mandalorian led Grey Jedi assault of Bastion it was also known that damages had been incurred across the Resistance. The First Order strike on Fondor had led to a few planets ousting their military presence as they didn't want the same that happened to Fondor to happen to them.

It was not the largest blow as most of the soldiers and ships had returned to the main base already. The main setback came from the ships that were picked off by First Order fleets on their way back; Interdictor Fleets had been waiting to rip them from hyperspace. Every ship had been captured, its crews either imprisoned or executed on the spot, and then the ship obliterated from the face of the galaxy. Every broadcast the First Order put out said they would continue this until the Resistance either disbanded and handed its leaders over or the Resistance was completely destroyed.

Ky'ram could not help but feel responsible for this change of events. He had lead the team that forced Snoke's hand against them. They had struck at the capital of the First Order and almost killed the Supreme Leader. They had killed three more of his Knights, and stolen two of his best. To ignore the Resistance any longer would make him a fool. Ky'ram had refused a synthflesh covering or a skin graft to replace the scars that now ran down the right side his face. When the medic asked he informed her that he would wear it as a true badge of honor.

Maul had added yet another cybernetic limb to his apparently growing collection, leading Skye to tease Ben that Maul was closer to being Vader than he was. Skye's survival wasn't guaranteed either when they left Bastion. Almost all lightsaber wielders knew how fatal any stab wounds could be and they were not sure if it had missed her heart or not. The surgeon had told them it missed it by less than an inch and she would live, but her saber skill wither left arm would be diminished greatly for a time, and never back to its full ability.

The small group Force Sensitives, minus Maul, found themselves in one of the many hangar bays on the base. They were standing at the bottom of the boarding ramp for Ky'ram's beloved fighter. Torwyn was saying his goodbyes to the group before leaving on his long term mission.

"Just remember she will respond to your input the first time, just may take a few seconds to recognize the input." Ky'ram continued his run down on the ship. "Clean the engines once a month unless you want some gunk buildup that could cause a few minor issues at first but would eventually become major problems."

"Old man I think he understands how the ship works." Skye jabbed the Mandalorian.

"I know just she's a one of a kind." Ky'ram said while rubbing the back of his helmet. "Would hate to lose her."

"Jeeze tell us how you feel about losing Torwyn why don't you." Skye's teasing continued.

"Torwyn just be careful and bring her back in one piece." Ky'ram concluded. "May the Force be with you."

Torwyn nodded and returned the phrase before exchanging it with everyone else assembled. That was till he got to Skye.

"Not really my peoples phrase." Skye shrugged her shoulders.

"Either way I hope the Force does guide your journey from here on out Ja'ak." Torwyn explained. "So, May the Force be with you."

"Yeah yeah." Ja'ak mumbled. "May the Force be with you."

Torwyn smiled before boarding the ship and starting its take off sequence. As the group began to exit the hangar Ben's comlink went off.

"Ky'ram my escort to Mandalore appears to have arrived." Ben told him after answering the call. "I will take my leave."

The pleasantries were exchanged once more, this time with Hakk even saying he was going to get to organizing the Holocron vault, and Ky'ram and Skye found themselves alone.

"So Maul told you to watch over me?" Skye asked as Ky'ram guided their path towards the General's office.

"Technically." Ky'ram answered. "Even then I'm not going to babysit you like I used to. You proved yourself more than even on both Raxus Prime and Bastion."

"So what are you going to do then?" Skye questioned.

"Take you with me on my next relic hunt." Ky'ram smirked.

"What relic this time?" Skye could barely hold her excitement, her younger age showing through.

"Ever heard of the Telos Holocron?" Ky'ram asked, receiving a shaking of the head in return. "I stumbled upon mention of it when studying some of our holocrons. It is apparently the Sith equivalent of the Great Holocron. Knowledge stored within it is supposed to cover history and power going all the way back to Naga Sadow, Revan, Exar Kun, and the Sith Emperor of the Ancient Republic."

"Why would you want me with you on that journey? Shouldn't you be trying to save me from the Dark Side?" Skye joked.

"Eh, you know me." Ky'ram responded. "If you want to come back I'll help but no reason to 'force' it."

"No puns please." Skye jabbed.

"Sorry couldn't resist." Ky'ram laughed. "Also I would prefer something that powerful in the hands of someone I trust rather than Snoke or Maul."

"Valid point." Skye conceded. "Now what about a ship?"

"That's why we're here at The General's office." Ky'ram told her as he watched her face drain slightly. "You haven't spoken to her about Maul, or at all since you returned have you."

The shaking of the head he got as an answer caused the Mandalorian to let out a deep laugh as he banged on the door…


	2. Chapter One: Protocol Dictates

"How did you convince the General to give you this kind of asset?" Skye asked while she watched the power fluctuations.

"I have pull and leverage in the Resistance." Ky'ram explained, ensuring the ship stayed on course through hyperspace.

"You mean you brought her son back and she feels that she owes you." Skye corrected.

"Technically yes." Ky'ram smirked. "Even then don't you just love that I continue to get a hold of the relics of the past for my vehicles?"

"Let's see," Skye turned and raised a hand. "The ugly Tie-Wing, Rino, and the Mando troop transport. Now a U-wing. You are slowly building a reputation of getting old things and making them feared by the First Order."

"Feared?" Ky'ram asked incredulously. "I was feared?"

"First Order protocol dictated that if you or your ship were to appear to a battle that neither I nor any Knights of Ren were present at all troops were to avoid combat with you and if need be retreat until sufficient reinforcements could be brought in." Skye told him with an almost military like voice.

"Good to know I was such a deterent." Ky'ram laughed. "What about the other Greys?"

"Ben was to be captured, cost of life in this regard was not a concern." Skye began. "We did not know of Torwyn or Hakk until the Invasion of Fondor and Assualt on Bastion."

"Interesting." Ky'ram thought for a moment before a claxon began blaring. "Strap in."

"Did that before you even got in that chair." Skye began to smile. "I remember flying with you. Always bumpy and sadly the crash landings are better than the true landings."

"Okay you keep bringing up that one time on Rhen Var." Ky'ram started to defend himself.

"No no no!" Skye interrupted as the realspace reversion began. "There was also the Eclipse, The Maw, Felucia, and Mandalore!"

"Last time I tell you a story." Ky'ram grumbled…

Ky'ram couldn't believe how well the planet looked compared to the last time he had been there. It was still a veritable wasteland in certain areas, though those were becoming few and far between. The restoration project had done wonders for the planet.

"So why are we at this planet exactly? I mean I doubt the Holocron is here." Skye asked as she wrapped her cloak tighter around herself to stave off the howling wind.

"Well if figured the best place to start would be the planet the holocron is named after." Ky'ram grinned under his helmet as Skye scowled at him. "Plus an ancient Jedi Master name Atris had a collection of Sith Holocrons here. One might still be here. If it is, I'm hoping you can communicate with it and possibly find the Telos Holocron."

"That explains the planet, now explain why were at one of its poles?" Skye continued pressing.

"Simple," Ky'ram started as he scanned the large plateau they stood on. "Atris built her library and faux Jedi temple on one of the poles."

"Okay even if I believe this can you at least spare a suit of armor with some heaters or a fusion furnance?" Skye began shivering uncontrollably.

"You're seriously telling me neither Snoke nor Maul taught you how to heat yourself through the Force?" Ky'ram asked a small laugh escaping him.

"Is that how you're keeping warm?" Skye asked back.

"Oh Force no." Ky'ram responded. "Built in armor heater, but you know Mandalorians only."

"Ben, Torwyn, and Hakk all get to wear your special armor!" Skye yelled at him, arms dropping to her sides angrily.

"Yeah see I consider the entire Grey Order my family, and as such they become Mandalorains by default. Maybe should have thought about that before becoming a Sith Lord." Ky'ram teased.

"I will give you something to think about!" Skye began to get louder as she called her blade.

"There it is!" Ky'ram called out suddenly. "And looks like the power is still working! Heat should be on in there!"

The Mandalorian took off towards a door hidden in the snow as the Sith began mumbling about the Force barely saving him…


	3. Chapter Two: Legends vs Reality

"You promised warmth inside." Skye almost mumbled towards the old Mandalorian.

"So impatient." Ky'ram teased as he continued through the small bits of rubble that littered the floor.

"I just don't like being lied to." Skye told the man while shrugging her shoulders.

"Finally found it." Ky'ram exclaimed as he flipped a switch on an ancient looking machine.

Suddenly a low hum rang through the base and lights began to flicker to life throughout. Skye discontinued rubbing her shoulders as the base's heating systems begin to release warmth throughout.

"I'm actually amazed the power still works here." Skye said almost to herself.

"I'm guessing they never disconnected the power lines Atris used to connect it to the grid." Ky'ram responded. "Either way let's make our way towards the holocron chamber."

"If the great holocron was held by the jedi and they had a penchant for collecting sith artifacts what makes you think they didn't come here and take them all?" Skye asked.

"Even if they did I'm hoping we can get an impression of what happened through the Force." Ky'ram answered as he lifted a block of rubble off the bridge leading to the chamber. "If we find nothing at all or anything pointing towards that eventuality then we will head to Corruscant next."

"This is going to be a very long wild goose chase isn't it?" Skye shook her head.

"It could but hey at least in the end you will have visited a lot of ancient force nexuses." Ky'ram threw out.

As they approached the door to the chamber Ky'ram called his blades to his hands. When the door did not open, and in fact squealed as the gears attempted to work, he plunged the two sabers into the metal and began to peel it away until he had a hole through which they could both enter. As they ducked through the make shift doorway their eyes laid upon a circular room with many pillars around the edges. A soft red glow blanketed the room, making Ky'ram slightly uneasy and Skye felt a strange calmness from it.

"You said Atris was a Jedi Master?" Skye asked.

"According to the legends she fell to the dark side around the time Sutrik was looking for Revan. Whether she was killed or brought back is left to the ghosts." Ky'ram responded as his eyes quickly scanned the room.

"So getting any impressions?" Skye continued as she moved towards the pillars and began to trace her fingers along them.

"Only hints of the darkside and some very few moments in the light. Feelings of violence and a clash of ideas." Ky'ram answered without moving from his spot. "It could be the mask blocking me from seeing it all properly but even then I can't prove that without us visiting somewhere that Revan spend a good portion of time at."

"Well I guess that means we are off to Corruscant?" Skye rose an eyebrow to the now pensive warrior.

"We're going to make one quick stop on our way." Ky'ram informed her as he turned his heel towards the door.

"Where at?" Skye questioned while catching up to him. "And do not say classified, Mando'a only, or any of those annoying phrases."

"Taris." Ky'ram answered his voice as serious as Skye had ever heard. "Revan was trapped there shortly after he lost his memory. Malak ordered the planet destroyed, though he only had cruisers at his disposal. If I'm going to test my theory that's the place to start."

"To Taris it is then." Skye sighed as she followed the Mandalorian out of the hidden academy…


	4. Chapter Three: Forced Finality

"When did Malak order the destruction of this planet?" Skye asked as she kicked a bit of rubble in the Tarisian undercity.

"Over four thousand years ago." Ky'ram answered casually. "The undercity was barely touched by the turbolaser barrage."

"So it looked like this before the attack?" Skye chuckled.

"Pretty much." Ky'ram confirmed while approaching an ancient looking sewer pipe.

The gate appeared to have rusted off long ago and it was large enough for four or five people to stand side by side in it. As the two force users entered the darkened tunnel they both called their blades to their hands and used them to illuminate the area. Ky'ram appeared to travel down the tunnels as though guided by some purpose. Skye followed, keeping quiet having seen the Mandalorian be led by the force before. It wasn't until they reached a massive room at the end of the sewers that she spoke again.

"Have you learned anything?" Skye asked the man.

"Very little if I did." Ky'ram told her. "Revan travelled these tunnels. But he wasn't fully aware that he was Revan at the time."

"What in the hell does that mean?" Skye asked incredulously.

"The Jedi wiped his mind when they captured him. He gained his memories back but was not Darth Revan." Ky'ram explained as he picked up an ancient looking blaster pistol. "History says it was him, Carth Onasi, Zalabar, and Mission Vao that came through here in search of Bastilla Shan."

"So the Force hasn't told you anything just reading history books has." Skye commented.

"In a way." Ky'ram continued. "Honestly its times like this that I hate the Sith coveting power. If bane hadn't destroyed Revan's Holocron I would have already had the answers I need."

Ky'ram tossed the blaster across the room in annoyance. Skye could feel very minute amounts of the dark side begin to roll off of the Mandalorian before it was replaced with his normal mixture.

"I'm starting to think that the Force wants us to lose to Snoke." Ky'ram stated flatly. "That we've been wrong about balance all along. I'm beginning to believe that the only way to win is to give in to him."

"You know that's wrong." Skye hastily responded. "And if you had seen what the beginning of training under him was like you would never even think that way!"

"Skye I didn't-" Ky'ram began to apologize.

"Exactly!" Skye yelled back interrupting. "You're giving up after everything you've put everyone else through for this… This…. This crusade! Rino gave himself up for this cause, I was willing to risk actually following his teachings, Ben changed his entire mentality to follow you! After all of that you are not allowed to just give up and wallow around here in the ruins of the last great Grey Jedi!"

Ky'ram was about to stop speaking again when he was caught off guard by an invisible hand around his throat. Before he could gather his power to rip it off he was lifted off the ground and pushed against a wall.

"Listen to me and read my lips!" Skye began, her eyes flashing to a yellow coloration. "You will see this through to the end even if it means I have to drag you before Snoke himself and bring you to the brink of death just to get you to do so!"

Ky'ram felt himself nod in acceptance as the Sith lowered him back to the ground and air began to fill his lungs again. After catching his breath, he turned to the woman.

"Thanks." Ky'ram grinned.

"For forcing some sense into you?" Skye asked taken aback by the smile.

"That and the fact that I know now know where the holocron is." Ky'ram chuckled. "As I felt you strangling me I had a vision. I should have known long ago that it would have been hidden there but I was overlooking it."

"Where is it then?" Skye asked incredulously.

"Malachor Five." Ky'ram told her as he began to exit the sewers. "The final battlefield of the Mandalorian War, and the first of the Jedi Civil War."…


	5. Chapter Four: Materials, Which is Best?

Where once a half destroyed planet had sat now only the wreckage of long forgotten ships and many asteroids floated. Skye found herself stealing glances at the self-titled Revan Reborn as he focused himself entirely on following the small nudges of the Force towards his goal. She knew what their exact destination was when they aimed themselves in a straight line towards a half cracked Hammerhead class frigate.

After extending a boarding tube to the cockpit of the vessel Ky'ram handed Skye a breathing mask. After ensuring it was secured the two entered the ancient vessel. Their blades illuminated the darkness, allowing them to view things which hadn't been seen for many millennia.

"Why would the crystal be on this vessel?" Skye asked as she used the Force to move a floating body out of her way.

"Sidious didn't want this item easily discovered by any that followed him." Ky'ram explained. "You should be able to feel it yourself by now, if you focus that it."

Skye nodded and closed her eyes. Ky'ram could tell from her constantly changing facial expression that she was recalling moments of great rage and anger. A few minutes later her eyes snapped open and she took off down a nearby corridor. Ky'ram followed as quickly as he could, using the force to stabilize himself in the zero gravity environment. Catching up to her he turned the final corner to see her kneeling before a large black pyramid structure.

"So you found it." Ky'ram stated flatly.

"It's in this thing but I can't open it right now." Skye responded.

"Why not?" Ky'ram asked his voice shaking slightly.

"Just don't have time." Skye answered as she threw a hand towards Ky'ram.

The Mandalorian ducked as a fork of lightning flew past his head and into a black robe clad man behind him. Standing he disignited his left blade and clipped it to his belt, then reaching out to grab the half meter sized pyramid. Skye herself moved to the doorway to begin ensuring a clear path back to the ship. As she passed by the man she had already attacked she barely heard Ky'ram tell her to grab him and bring him along. Nodding she reached into the Force and knocked his head against a bulkhead to ensre he was unconscious. Reaching their ship again they suddenly felt it lurch.

"They opened fire?" Skye asked as she strapped the man to one of the seats, while Ky'ram detached the boarding tube and began their escape.

"I believe they are sing the classic if I can't have it then no one can mentality." Ky'ram answered.

"That or they know something about it we don't." Skye told him as she took the gunners chair. "What's the likelihood that the container is made of Beskar or some other near indestructible material?"

"Beskar?" Ky'ram began as he dived to avoid a turbolaser blast. "Very unlikely. Mandalorians don't normally go out of their way to help Sith given our history."

"Cortosis?" Skye continued, her blasts doing little more than annoying the attack craft chasing them.

"Hard to mine and the Empire didn't really find it to profitable what with the whole no Jedi thing." Ky'ram threw back.

"Well what's left then?" Skye asked exasperated.

"Phrik." Ky'ram told her. "Me and Mal discussed Sidious while you were unconcscious and he said the man used Phrik to make his lightsabers. It's the only material that fits the puzzle."

"That would make-" Skye began when they suddenly lurched forward from the jump to hyperspace. "Sense. Well I will be spending the trip back to base trying to open that thing. You going to interrogate our new friend?"

"Interrogate is a strong word." Ky'ram joked. "I think get to know him better would be a more proper description. Maybe wine and dine him."

A chuckle escaped the Sith Lords lips as she went towards the cargo bay where Ky'ram had deposited the container…


	6. Chapter Five: Progress at Last

"The Mandalore is upset that I was sent in your stead." The hologram of Ben folded his arms as he stared at Ky'ram.

"I don't have the time or resources available to be on Mandalore myself." Ky'ram retorted. "Tell him until such time as I do you are the best he is going to get."

"What's so important that you can't show up to finalize this alliance?" Ben asked.

"The Telos Crystal." Ky'ram said flatly. "We finally found it. Skye is to being studying it as soon as she can gain access to it and I need to be on hand in case something goes wrong. Throw on the fact that I have to question a captured Knight of Ren and my plates kind of full."

"I understand I will do my best to convince him of these facts." Ben conceded.

"If worst comes to worse just tell him Ni cuy' be Skirata. That should convince him." Ky'ram advised.

Ben nodded and closed the comm channel. Ky'ram walked away from the projector and back towards the Grey Jedi quarters. Entering he saw Hakk meditating in the center of the training area and Skye focused on the container they had retrieved. Her anger was easily noticed within the Force, stopping Ky'ram from approaching too close.

"She's been working on it for over three hours with no progress." Hakk said, opening one eye to see if there were any changes.

"Throw on the trip back and she's spent a few days just to try to get it open." Ky'ram told the young man.

"You know I can hear both of you?" Skye asked venom coloring her voice. "You're not helping!"

A chair flew across the room at the two Grey Jedi. As it neared them neither moved a limb and simply caught and gently placed the chair on the ground in front of them. Ky'ram immediately took a seat and began to stare at the container as well.

"You've tried lightning, using the Force to pry it open, and focusing all your rage on it, correct?" He asked the Sith.

"Yes to all three." Skye seethed.

"What about drain energy?" Ky'ram threw out.

"I hadn't thought of it just yet." Skye said, her voice still angered but her face showing slight embarrassment.

No more than a minute had passed from when she began to drain its power core and the top of the pyramid opened to reveal the odd looking holocron. It appeared to be nothing more than a red crystal stuck in a hardened bit of mud.

"Well at least we have it now." Ky'ram stated. "Hakk that is one holocron you are not allowed to study, am I understood?"

"Yes Master Skirata." Hakk replied.

"Once you have something useful let me know." Ky'ram told Skye. "I want to find the answer we need to stop Snoke as soon as possible."

Skye's response was only to nod an affirmative before going to a more secluded area to study…

"So what's your name?" Ky'ram asked as he sat down in front of the Knight of Ren.

He was met with stoic silence. Sighing the Mandalorian took a sip from his glass and continued.

"See every single time we try to capture one of you guys you end up committing suicide, or Snoke does the magic trans-galactic choke. But not you. Now why would that be?" Ky'ram questioned the man.

The silence continued to echo through the interrogation room. Disregarding it Ky'ram retrieved a nutrition block from one of his belt pouches. Removing his helmet, he began to chew it as he noted the Knight focusing on his scarred face.

"Yeah those are courtesy of Snoke himself." Ky'ram told the Knight. "Though I am willing to bet you already knew that."

A small nod showed him that he was making progress. At this the Mandalorian smiled.

"So why are you still alive?" Ky'ram asked again.

"I want to make a deal with you." The Knight responded finally.

"What kind of deal?" Ky'ram was intrigued.

"Simple enough." The Knight began. "I wish to apprentice myself to Darth Ja'ak and in return I provide the resistance with all of my knowledge of the First Order."

"I can't accept that deal." Ky'ram began. The Knight went to open their mouth before Ky'ram continued. "Only Skye could say yes or no. I will recommend it but it will be a few hours until she is free to talk with you. A name may help you in your cause."

"She would know me as Katta Ming." The Knight told him as she removed her helmet to fully reveal herself.

"I will inform her Katta." Ky'ram said as he exited the room and entered the viewing space.

Walking in he was face to face with Skye whose mouth was hanging agape at both what was said and what she could now see…


	7. Chapter Six: Sith Matters

Weeks had passed since Skye's study of the holocron had begun, as well as her teaching of Katta. Ky'ram had yet to receive word on how either endeavor was going and had devoted himself fully to training alongside Hakk.

"Master Skirata how do you channel the Force Lightning without giving into the darkside?" Hakk asked during one of their breaks for lunch.

"It's not that I don't give into the darkside." Ky'ram explained. "I let it in and use it to the full power that I can. The difference is once I am done using its power I let it go entirely."

"How long did it take you to learn to do that?" Hakk continued his questions.

"I began learning it back in-" Ky'ram began when he was interrupted.

"Ja'ak!" A growl rang out through the base.

"Maul is back." Ky'ram stated. "We should go play mediator before things get too bad."

Hakk nodded and followed the grey master out the door of the canteen. The two quickly found their way to the hangar bay where the Resistance's three dark side users appeared to be gathered.

"How dare you!" Maul seethed at Skye. "What makes you believe you can take an apprentice on?"

"The fact that I have no real master." Skye simply told the Zabrak.

"And what would you call me?" Maul asked through clenched teeth.

"At best an advisor, at worst a temporary ally." Skye responded. "Besides I haven't even named her a Sith. She's only an acolyte at best at the moment."

"There can only be two." Maul said, beginning to recite Bane's mantra. "One to embody the power and one to crave it."

"The way I see it so long as Snoke lives the Rule of Two has no purpose." Ky'ram said gathering their attention. "Revan, Bane, Sidious, and Tenneborus all would agree with me."

"This is not a discussion in which you have a place, Grey one." Maul hissed out.

"While you're possibly threatening one of my soldiers it is most certainly my place." Ky'ram stated, his hilts being called to his hands.

"You truly think you have the power or experience to intimidate me, boy?" Maul asked as he called his own hilt to his hands.

"Skirata! Maul! You're both overreacting!" Skye yelled out positioning herself between the two. "Maul I will train her as an acolyte only until such time as the Rule of Two is common place again and one of us is dead."

At this Maul lowered his weapon back to his belt nodding slightly in agreement. Skye turned back towards Ky'ram now to continue.

"And Ky'ram I do not need your assistance in Sith matters, though I do thank you." Skye told the man. "You've been drifting closer and closer to the darkness ever since we returned from Dromund Kass. You either need to take a break or go meditate on some world bathed in the light, just something to even you back out."

Ky'ram stared at her for a period of time before everyone gathered heard a deep sigh echo through the hangar. The Mandalorian nodded before making his way towards the exit.

"Skye you amy as well come with." He called over his shoulder. "Maul and Hakk can watch over Katta until we return."

"Where are you planning on having us head?" Skye asked, not moving an inch.

"Leia said its time to recall Luke and Rey." Ky'ram told her. "Were going to Achh-To."

With that the Mandalorian exited the hangar, Skye following shortly behind him…


	8. Chapter Seven: Spring the Trap

"So why are you bringing me to Ahch-To?" Skye asked the ship sailed through hyperspace.

"I figure showing them that all side of the Force have aligned themselves against Snoke will be all the convincing I need to get them to come home with us." Ky'ram told her as he began to exit the cockpit.

"And the part where Luke tries to gut me for being a Sith?" Skye yelled after him before shortly following.

"I don't think you're giving the Jedi Master enough credit to think clearly." Ky'ram answered.

She stared the Mandalorian down as he began to take apart his lightsabers. He continued to clean the different parts of the weapons slowly and deliberately. Skye never broke her concentration throughout the process.

"Why would a Jedi give a Sith a chance?" Skye cocked an eyebrow.

"I did." Ky'ram said flatly.

"You're a Grey." Skye retorted.

"Still a Jedi." Ky'ram smirked under his mask. "Besides there are two of them. At worst you will be dealing with Rey while I try to talk Luke down."

"If you think this is such a great plan then fine." Skye huffed as she crossed her arms and went back to the cockpit.

"I do." Ky'ram responded.

He quickly finished cleaning the lightsabers and had them put back together only moments before the ship dropped out of hyperspace. Entering the cockpit Skye turned towards him a look of worry on her face. Ky'ram took his seat as he noticed what was causing her expression.

Out the window of the cockpit sat a standard sized first order fleet. Three star destroyers, a few cruisers, and a handful of frigates. TIE Fighters buzzed along the hulls of the massive ships, like gnats on a bantha.

"That's not good." Ky'ram almost mumbled. "I don't sense either of them on planet from here, or on any of those ships."

"What do we do then?" Skye asked.

"Does the First Order keep jump records for all ships in the fleet?" Ky'ram threw back at her.

"Yes." Skye told him catching on slightly. "And we should be able to access the entire records from the flagship of this fleet."

"Well I guess it's time we play prisoner." Ky'ram chuckled as he killed the power systems of the vessel. "A scrapper is already on its way to us."

"How do you want to do this?" Skye asked him.

"Mind trick the squad into putting us in the same cell block." Ky'ram began. "Once there the rest should be easy."

Skye nodded in understanding as the ship lurched from a tractor beam latching onto the hull. The two turned towards each other one last time before the door blasted inward and Troopers flooded the ship. A cacophony of voices rang out as they were told to exit the cockpit with their hands in the air. Entering the main hold they saw a man in the outfit of a captain with a full squad of Stormtroopers. Before beign able to say a word the two were forced to their knees. The butt of a rifle slammed into Skye's gut, knocking her unconscious, and a stun blast struck Ky'ram. The last thing they both felt was a set of electrocuffs being places around their wrists…


	9. Chapter Eight: Balance in the Force

Ky'ram awoke in a small cell, where exactly he couldn't be sure. Looking round he could not see anyone else in the immediate area. Reaching into the Force he began to try and locate at least Skye before a light but concentration breaking electric shock ran across his wrists and pulled him away. He had a small yelp of pain, very unlike him after all the battles he had fought in.

"It's useless Skirata." A voice said from a nearby cell. "The cuffs are going to randomly expel those shocks so you will never be able to do what you need with the Force."

"Master Skywalker?" Ky'ram asked incredulously.

"Yes Ky'ram." Luke responded. "It's been quite some time since I've seen you."

"Eh, technically still haven't." Ky'ram chuckled.

"You still haven't given up on the witty thing?" Luke laughed himself.

"I wouldn't be me if I did." Ky'ram told the older man.

"So I assume you have some sort of plan to get out of here, with me in tow." Luke asked the Mandalorian.

"Well first I need to know where we are and then I need some time to think since I have no idea where my partner is." Ky'ram answered quickly.

"I can answer the first." Luke began. "The Star Destroyer Intimidator. We left the orbit of Ahch-To about half an hour ago. You showed up shortly before the planned jump delayed them long enough for me to get some information."

"At least we're not at Dromund Kaas yet." Ky'ram stated flatly. "Gives us time to get out and escape back to the base."

"I'm assuming Leia is ready for mine and Rey's return?" Luke asked tentatively.

"Yes." Ky'ram told him. "My Grey Order has been preparing for some time now and struck a major blow to Snoke by almost entirely wiping out what's left of the Knights of Ren."

"So you finally formed an order of Grey Jedi." Luke said. "Good to hear someone is going for balance in some way. Bringing Rey back will be a bit more challenging though."

"Why is that Master Skywalker?" Ky'ram questioned.

"When I sensed the First Order finally coming for me I sent her and R2 off in the Falcon." Luke responded. "I do not know where she went, the only instructions I provided were to avoid the main resistance base until she was sure she wasn't followed."

"Once we escape we can focus on finding her." Ky'ram told the Jedi Master.

Before Luke could say another word a large commotion travelled through the cell block. Ky'ram smiled slightly as he heard a trooper fly into one of the walls and then saw the shield wall keeping him in fluctuate from another trooper slamming into it. As the noise calmed down the wall fell and Ky'ram was face to face with Skye yet again.

"I take it the cuffs weren't powerful enough to interrupt the drain?" he asked as she removed his and Luke's bindings.

"Nothing too challenging. I found your weapons." Skye responded handing Ky'ram both of his blades and Luke his own green saber. "Didn't see Rey anywhere between my cell and here."

"She's not here according to Luke." Ky'ram explained. "By the way Luke, Darth Ja'ak. Darth Ja'ak, Master Skywalker."

"You're working alongside a Sith?" Luke asked tentatively igniting his blade.

"Yes but she's not a Sith in the entirely classic way." Ky'ram began explaining hoping Luke would at least hear him out. "She wants to take down Snoke as much as I and the rest of the resistance do, especially since he has perverted the teachings of the ancient Sith."

"What about you though?" Luke asked shifting his gaze slightly. "You were never a true Jedi but you weren't dark either. Now you wear the mask of a long dead Sith and carry his blades."

"I have taken the mantle of Revan Reborn." Ky'ram explained. "The truest of the Grey Jedi to ever live. I turned your nephew back from the Dark even."

"Ben is no longer a disciple of Snoke?" Luke questioned.

"Not at all." Ky'ram informed him. "He is in fact one of the Masters in the Grey Order. All of my disciples have sworn to ensuring balance in the Force. For that to be true both Sith and Jedi must exist. To this end all sides of the Force have aligned to destroy Snoke, save the Jedi themselves. I am here on bended knee," To which Ky'ram kneeled down in front of the Master, "to ask that you and your apprentice join us in this endeavor."

Luke seemed pensive for a moment. He studied both Ky'ram's body language as well as Skye's look of slight worry. Sighing he deactivated his blade and pulled Ky'ram off the ground.

"I will assist you, as I'm sure Rey will want to as well." Luke said. "First though we have to get off this ship. Any ideas in that regard?"

Ky'ram turned to Skye who now had a smirk across her face, just as he did beneath his mask…


	10. Chapter Nine: Memories Best Forgot

The hangar bay of the Resurgent class battlecruiser had not known what had hit it. A quick fireball from the main door had wiped away any attempt to block the entrance and taken two Stormtroopers with it. The three Force users stood in the doorway, lightsabers ignited and ready, awaiting any response and reaction from the soldiers in the room.

Seconds ticked away as the Stormtroopers, pilots, officers, and flight control members stared at them. No one dared to make a move knowing they were now dealing with three of the most dangerous individuals in the galaxy. Ky'ram made the first move stepping forward as he deactivated his blades.

"If you lower your weapons now then no one else has to die." He began. "We don't want to fight our way out but we are prepared to and you all know we have the capability to. Hell one of us was a commander of you not too long ago."

The troopers seemed to look back and forth between each other for a few moments. A few lowered their rifles, knowing the words to be true. Others continued to level the barrels awaiting official word from a commanding officer before making a final decision. Things appeared to be heading for a non-violent solution when a snap hiss sounded from above and black cloaked figure wielding an elongated lightsaber hilt landed in front of the Mandalorian.

Ky'ram's blades ignited as he brought the up just in time to catch the downward cut from the figure in front of him. Looking past the glowing blades of plasma he saw the man was wearing a face mask modelled after an ancient Sith design. It only covered his mouth and nose, curved slightly to avoid covering his cheeks. As the two blades crackled together Skye and Luke entered in an attempt to help Ky'ram. In a matter of moments, the room had erupted into a hail of blaster bolts.

"Liar!" the man in front of Ky'ram yelled, his voice slightly mechanical. "You've slaughtered countless First Order members, Knights of Ren, and First Order civilians!"

"I can agree on the soldiers and Knights but civilians?" Ky'ram asked as he disengaged and then struck out again at the man's left side.

"The Eclipse!" was screamed back at him. "Countless workers were onboard the vessel when you destroyed it!"

"So now the First Order cares about people?" Ky'ram responded catching the counter attack thrown at him. "What about all the people in the Hosnian system who were killed by Starkiller Base?"

"I had no part in that!" the man weakly defended himself. "I didn't order the attack or the creation of the base! You lead the assault on the Eclipse!"

"No but you still fight for the regime that did!" Ky'ram fired back. "At this point I don't think the Eclipse is the real issue. I think there is more at stake for you than you're letting on. Who was it?"

"What do you mean?" The man asked as he disengaged entirely and stared at Ky'ram.

"You lost someone very important at the Eclipse." Ky'ram told him as he casually deflected blaster fire. "Who was it?"

"My brother." The man almost whispered. "He couldn't use the Force and his aptitude scores were too low for the Officers Academy. He could barely hold a blaster but he was an ardent supporter of the First Order after they brought security and prosperity to our home world. Since they wouldn't take him in any military fields he worked on various weapons projects for them. He was in charge of a group of workers on the fifth level of the Eclipse's engine housing. The main detonation ensured no one survived from that part of the vessel. And You Caused It!"

As the anger flared across the man's eyes his grip adjusted on his hilt and a second blade erupted from the bottom of his saber. With a renewed vigor he struck out at Ky'ram who was now Losing ground due to the sudden change of the fight. The possibilities that an additional blade brought to the fight forced him to focus greater on where each blade could be at, in addition to where his was headed.

Fighting opponents who only used one blade over the last few years had dulled him slightly to someone who used alternative styles. Every time he went to block he used both sabers until remembering he would need to either dodge or catch the second blade. After a few exchange of strikes he was having less and less problems with keeping up and returned his attention to the conversation of the fight.

"You're not the only one to lose someone important at that battle." Ky'ram calmly stated. "I'm not going to go into details since I doubt you'd fully understand my specific loss. It wasn't even supposed to happen. I was supposed to die with that detonation but someone close to me sacrificed themselves instead."

"So not only do you destroy other peoples loved ones but your own as well!" the man screamed as he attempted to use the hilt to club Ky'ram's chin.

The Mandalorian dodged backwards before quickly bringing both of his sabers down to cut the hilt in half. Reaching into the Force he threw the man away from him and into a nearby bulkhead. As he crumpled to the floor from the impact Ky'ram slowly approached both sabers held at his sides. The dark side user rose a hand to emit a stream of lightning at the warrior, who simply rose one blade to catch the attack and his other hand to throw a stream back at him. Fear and pain registered in the man's eyes as the lightning arced throughout his body.

"You have no right!" Ky'ram yelled over the man's mechanical screams of pain. "I did not ask for him to do that! He chose it without consulting me!"

So focused was his rage that he barely registered his name being yelled form the docked U-wing nor the lurch from the ship exiting hyperspace. When it finally did he seemed drained, as though the weight of Rino's death crashed upon him once again. He didn't recognize his legs carrying him to the ship where Luke and Skye awaited, nor when they left the hangar and jumped to hyperspace. As he stood in the hold of the U-wing barely keeping his composure he felt a set of arms wrap around him.

"Ky'ram I said it then and I will say it now." Skye's voice said calmly. "He made the choice because he knew the Galaxy needed you more. There is nothing more to it than that."

Ky'ram nodded as he returned the hug from his oldest and dearest friend….


End file.
